


Gabriel's Got A Date

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Dates, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Gabriel asks for help from Cas. Then he goes and makes a special day for Pete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna mostly be about Gabriel and Pete but features Cas and Dean. I've been asked by a couple people to do a story for Gabe and Pete so here it is! I tried to make it really smutty, but I unfortunately, suck at writing smut.
> 
> This turned out way longer than I thought, hope ya'll like it. 
> 
> And hey look! It didn't take me like a month to get it out. :D

Cas woke up and grunted, feeling hot.

He realized what was happening.

Cas's eyes shot open and he looked down. Dean was grinding back against Cas's hips. Dean moaned his name, making Cas groan.

Cas looked over and realized Dean was still asleep.

_'Must be having a wet dream.'_

Dean whimpered and thrusted his hips back into Cas, causing him to thrust into Dean's.

"Fuck..." Cas moved from behind Dean, going to kneel in front of him.

He slid the blanket from Dean's body, along with his pants.

Cas knew he couldn't bottom yet, not until they get news from the doctor that he can, which would hopefully be today; so he decided to give his mate an awesome blowjob.

He leaned down and took Dean in his mouth, sucking.

\---

Dean woke up thrusting into a mouth and panting.

"F-Fuck!"

Cas slurped and Dean was coming into his open mouth, back arching.

Dean flopped on the bed and stared at Cas, panting.

"Holy shit Cas, what was that?"

Cas smiled, crawling up to kiss Dean, "That, was your wake-up call."

Dean chuckled into the second kiss, "ok but why?"

Cas smiled, "you were grinding into my lap and whining. Thought I'd give you something."

Dean shook his head, chuckling, "then let me return the favor."

"Won't be necessary..."

Dean's eyebrow rose, "oh?"

Cas nodded, "I got myself off while I was sucking you off."

Dean laughed, "then get off me so I can get ready for my doctors appointment and say bye to my family."

Cas chuckled and got off of Dean, going to the bathroom to take a shower, Dean following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was up when Dean and Cas went downstairs, they were all in the kitchen.

"Hey."

Ellen smiled, "Hey Dean."

Dean got two mugs down, making coffee for him and Cas, "guess you'll all be leaving soon?"

Everyone nodded. Dean nodded, handing Cas his mug and taking a sip of his own, "okay. Well I'm sure as hell glad that we ran into each other."

They all said their goodbyes and Dean walked them out, waving to them.

Dean kissed Cas's cheek and went to go get Riley, "mommy and daughter checkup".

Cas watched Dean pull out of the driveway and take off for the doctors. Cas turned to Sam.

"What do you want to do Sammy?"

Sam grinned, "color!"

Cas chuckled and followed Sam to his room. Sam gave him a coloring book and got one himself, bringing out his crayons.

Cas just touched the paper before his phone started ringing.

He looked at the caller ID, "Gabriel?"

_"Are you home?"_

Cas nodded, "I am. Why what's the proble-"

_"I'll be there soon. Bye!"_

Cas looked at his phone and shrugged, going back to coloring with Sam.

It was about a half hour later when the doorbell rang. Cas got up and went to answer the door.

He was pushed aside by his brother, who was speaking too fast for Cas to even understand.

"Gabe. Gabriel!" Cas took hold of Gabriel's shoulders and stared in his eyes, he shut up, "okay... Now slowly, tell me what's wrong?"

Gabriel took a deep breath, "okay... So you know how I've been talking to Pete?" Cas nodded. "Okay well, we've hung out some, usually with his little brother there too, and we don't really do much besides make out, which oh my god!-"

Cas's face scrunched up, "I don't want to hear about you guys making out Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded, "well, like I said, we don't do much besides that and hug and stuff. Simple coupley things, usually not in front of his little brother either. We don't do it much in front of him."

Cas nodded, "What's the point Gabriel? Get to the point."

"Well I  _know_ now that he is my true mate and I wanted to properly court and mate him and I need your help because you courted Dean and you're a romantic and I wanted your help to help me court Pete."

Cas nodded his head, walking over to the living room and taking a seat, "okay. Did you have any ideas?"

Gabriel grinned, "besides knotting him?"

Cas rolled his eyes, "ya besides that."

"Nope! That's why I came to you!"

Cas sighed, "okay... well. Dean didn't have any other family besides Sam at the time and Sam already loved me but Pete has a little brother and a sister. Maybe, well talk to the sister about courting Pete and sorta talk about it with his younger brother, make it seem like you'll be like a step-brother if you two mated. That should probably be first, to make sure they're okay with it."

Gabriel nodded, "well his sister and brother do like me so I think they'll be okay with it but I'll make sure."

Cas nodded, "okay. Then I think you should take him out to dinner, like maybe not a real fancy one but someplace where you can sit down, eat, and talk."

"So like a diner?"

Cas nodded, "ya and then after maybe go to the park and walk around, down by the water."

Gabriel nodded, smiling. Cas sat and thought for a moment, "then that would be a good day. Then I suggest taking him back to your place and talk to him about your intentions, mating and stuff. Then if he agrees, uh, you know, mate then."

Gabriel grinned, clapping Cas on the shoulder, "even though you're supposed to be this big almighty Alpha, you still get flustered talking about sex," Gabriel laughed, "thanks Cassie for the help. I know this is going to go great because of your help."

Cas smiled, Gabriel got up to leave, "good luck Gabriel." He stood up too, "I am happy that you actually found a mate. I'm proud of you."

Gabriel smiled, bringing Cas in a hug, whispering, "I'm happy I found him. I'm so happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel let out a nervous breath. He was parked outside Pete's sisters apartment and he was nervous. What if she said no? Then what would Gabriel do?

He wiped his hands on his pants and opened his door, going to knock on her door.

Sarah smiled at him as she opened the door, "Gabriel! Hi, what're you doing here?"

Gabriel smiled, "hey Sarah. I actually was wondering if I could talk to you about something..."

Sarah nodded and let him in, she moved them to the living room, "what's up?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, "uh you know that I really like your brother."

She nodded, "ya and he really likes you, never stops talking about you." Sarah laughed, "it's actually quite annoying but hey, he's never been happier and I'm glad he has you to help him through all the stuff that happened."

Gabriel smiled softly, "believe me, he's helped me more than I could ever help him."

Sarah smiled at him basically saying 'I doubt that.'

"Any who, I-I positively believe that Pete is it for me and I wanted to ask..."

Sarah took pity on him, "if you're here asking for permission to mate my brother than you have it. It's nice of you to ask but you didn't need to be so nervous about it, you would have gotten it either way. You're special to Pete and he loves you, that means you're special to me and Caleb because you make our big brother happy and that's all we could ever want for him. Especially now."

Gabriel grinned, pulling Sarah into a hug, "thank you."

"No, thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel let her go and smiled sheepishly, "would you actually mind watching Caleb tonight so, you know, me and Pete can be alone?"

Sarah laughed, "I don't mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was just walking in Pete's apartment, sliding the key Pete had given him into his pocket.

"Caleb! You better be doing your homework!"

Gabriel smiled. Pete looked up from the couch, where he was working on his own homework.

"Hey Gabe."

Gabriel leaned down and cupped Pete's cheek, kissing him softly.

Pete melted under him.

"When is your paper due?" Gabriel took a seat next to him, putting an arm around him.

Pete sighed, "in a couple days, I'm trying to get ahead because I know Caleb will just end up taking my time and I won't do it."

Gabriel hummed, "how about this. You put the homework down. Caleb packs a bag to stay over your sisters and I take you out for a nice day with your boyfriend? Without your little brother to worry about. Then, tomorrow I can be with your little brother and watch him while you do your work."

Pete stared at Gabriel, eyebrows raised, "and Sarah is okay with watching him? She doesn't have her own work?"

Gabriel smiled, "asked already, she said she would."

Pete nodded, "okay, fine. I can't concentrate on this anyways."

Gabriel grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was singing in the car on the way home from the doctors. He finally got the okay that he could finally have penetrative sex again.

He couldn't wait to tell Cas and hopefully, after the kids were asleep, be able to have his Alpha.

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror, to Riley, who was grinning and laughing at his singing. He smiled, singing more weirdly, making her give a screeching laugh.

He chuckled and pulled into the house. He unstrapped Riley from her seat and picked her up, one hand immediately latched onto his flannel, the other onto his short hair.

"You just like to pull daddy's hair. Do you do this to papa?"

Riley just giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel waited by the door of his car for Pete to round up Caleb and get him in the car.

He chuckled when he saw Pete coming out with Caleb, holding a bag and looking haggard. Pete was still getting use to having to take care of his brother. He was doing a great job so far, in Gabriel's opinion.

"You good?"

Pete nodded as he opened the back door, letting Caleb get in and threw his bag next to him.

Gabriel chuckled and got in the drivers seat as Pete got in the passenger seat.

When they had dropped Caleb off at Sarah's, who wished them a good time, Pete was slightly nervous about it. Ya, Sarah babysat him sometimes during the day but Caleb never spent the night.

They were sat in Gabriel's car, still in Sarah's driveway.

Gabriel grabbed Pete's hand, squeezing it, "hey, it'll be fine."

Pete shook his head, "ya, I know. It's not like I don't trust Sarah. It's just that I know Caleb can be a handful and she's taking care of him alone for a whole day. She's never had too and ya, I do it all the time but I also have you most of the time and I'm the big brother, it's my job."

Gabriel turned Pete's face to look at him, instead of looking at his hands, "hey... it'll be okay. If you want, we don't need to do this-"

"No, I want too. We really haven't been alone."

Gabriel smiled, leaning in and kissing him, "okay, then maybe we can check on them later? To appease your mind."

Pete nodded, "God you're amazing."

Gabriel pulled back, starting the car, "ya, I know."

Pete slapped his arm playfully, chuckling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The diner that they went too wasn't too fancy, as Cas had said, but it wasn't like a fast-food place.

While they waited for their food to be delivered, they talked.

"Have you talked to your brother recently? How is he and Dean?"

Gabriel smiled, he would never admit it but he was so happy for his baby brother, "they're good. Dean has one last monthly checkup today, then they can start spacing out the checkups and those would really only be for Riley."

Pete smiled, taking a sip of his drink, "that's great. Riley getting big?"

Gabriel nodded, smiling at the waitress that set their food down, he ate a fry, "ya. she's growing like a weed. She's grown a lot since the last time you saw her, which was what? About a month and a half ago?"

Pete nodded, "ya. Even then though she was big. Which reminds me, I never thanked Dean for watching Caleb."

Gabriel shrugged, "i think he already knows."

They made easy conversation while they ate, occasionally sending sweet smiles and kisses to each other.

After they were done, Gabriel paid for the food and then dragged Pete over to the park close by.

They walked hand and hand along the doc.

Gabriel stared at Pete, who was looking out at the water, lovingly. He didn't know how he got so lucky but he did and he never wants to let it go.

Pete turned to him and smiled, Gabriel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth, "let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was vibrating with nervous energy when they got back to his place.

He led Pete to sit on his couch, he sat next to him.

How do you even bring this kind of thing up?

"Gabe?" Gabriel looked up to Pete, "what's up?"

Gabriel shifted, not looking at Pete, "have you ever thought about finding your mate, true or not?"  
  
Pete nodded, "I have. But after countless of wrong Alphas, I stopped looking. But then I met you and I've never been as happy as I've been since I met you."  
  
Gabriel looked up and smiled, "can you tell?"  
  
Pete blushed and looked down, "ya I can tell. Maybe that's what makes being around you so easy to me. I'm not scared of you like I would be with other alphas. Im... comfortable, safe."  
  
"Have you thought about mating... with me?"  
  
Pete nodded, "I have. It sometimes feel that we're already mated. I forget that we're not mated, I get reminded when I go out without you and some asshole tries to get in my pants and it makes me wish we were mated so asshole like that would at least know they're messing with a mated Omega. I would like that... security."  
  
Gabriel moved closer, nuzzling Petes neck, right where the mating mark would go.  
  
"Do you want me to mate you Omega? Do you want to be mine forever?"  
  
Pete shivered on the spot, "I do."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I want you to be mine and once I start I won't stop until you're underneath me, spent, with my mark on your neck and my knot inflated in you. Holding us together."  
  
Pete shivered again, "y-yes. Please."  
  
Gabriel skimmed his teeth on Pete's neck, "okay."  
  
Pete squeaked when he was suddenly lifted. Gabriel walked them to his bedroom, throwing Pete on the bed.  
  
Gabriel crawled over him, kissing him deeply.  
  
Pet's hands wound up and into Gabriel's hair.  
  
Gabriel brought his hips down to Petes for the first time, causing Pete to gasp. Gabriel kissed down his neck and to the edge of his shirt.  
  
He lifted the shirt, pulling it off and doing the same with his own.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?"  
  
Pete smiled sheepishly, shaking his head no, "the farthest I've ever gotten was to a hand job..."  
  
Gabriel leaned up and kissed him hard, "you're so innocent. I get to be the one to corrupt you."  
  
Pete glared, Gabriel chuckled making his way down his chest.  
  
Gabriel kissed in between his two pecks then kissed a nipple, licking and sucking it into his mouth, erupting a gasp from Pete and his hands to curl back into Gabriel's hair.  
  
Gabriel licked and sucked the nipple until it was puffy and pink, moving onto the next after and giving it the same treatment.  
  
He flicked them when he pulled off, getting another gasp. Gabriel kissed down his stomach and to his waist line.  
  
He hooked his fingers in Petes pants and grinned mischievously up at Pete, who was panting, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
Gabriel slowly pulled his pants down and off, taking his boxers with him.  
  
Pete was like any regular Omega, not very big package but produced a lot of slick. Gabriel groaned at the potent smell of slick that Pete was producing.  
  
Gabriel kissed Pete's thigh and up to his navel. He kissed his sack and up his dick, tongue probing at the hole at the head.  
  
Pete thrusted up, Gabriel's hands gripped his hips, pinning him to the bed.  
  
"P-Please Gabe-"  
  
Gabriel smiled, sucking Petes head into his mouth, tongue probing at the slit, licking up the precum.  
  
"A-Ah! Feels so good."  
  
Gabriel took the rest of Petes small cock in his mouth, slurping.  
  
He brought him to the edge before popping off, causing Pete to shiver.  
  
Gabriel probed his fingers at Petes hole, smearing the slick around. He brought his fingers up, sucking them in his mouth, sitting up.  
  
"Mmm baby, you taste lovely."  
  
Gabriel stared at Pete's blushing face, sucking his own fingers, his other hand rubbing his own hard on through his pants.  
  
Gabriel removed his fingers from his mouth and positioned them back at Petes leaking hole. He looked up to Pete.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Pete nodded, "please Gabe."  
  
Gabriel slowly pushed a finger in, there was a little resistance but the slick help soothe the way. He worked his finger in to the last knuckle, watching as the hole squeezed around his finger.  
  
"You're so fucking beautiful. You gotta relax baby, let me work you open."  
  
Pete took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, Gabriel felt as he did that, that his hole relaxed, allowing him to probe at it with another finger.  
  
"Gotta at least get three fingers in you baby."  
  
Gabriel worked his second finger in and slowly scissored him open, picking up speed as Pete loosened.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah."  
  
Gabriel grinned, leaning over him and licking his neck, fingers scissoring at a fast pace, "feel good? You like that?"  
  
"Fuck Gabe!" Gabriel felt warmth on his stomach and he looked down, suprised.  
  
Pete was shuddering and panting.  
  
Gabriel grinned, looking back up, "you came."  
  
Pete's face showed his humiliation, "I-I know..."  
  
Gabriel kissed him, "fuck that's so hot. I'm going to milk as many orgasms as I can out of you." He moved his fingers, making Pete gasp, his other hand going to Petes cock to work it hard again.  
  
"O-oh god. Ga-Gabriel!"  
  
Gabriel was able to slip a third finger in without Pete even knowing.  
  
He slipped his fingers out, causing Pete to whine.  
  
Gabriel kissed him, "sh-sh-sh. I got something better."  
  
Gabriel worked his pants and boxers off, stroking his cock.  
  
Pete groaned at the sight.  
  
Gabriel collected slick on his fingers and rubbed it on his cock, positioning it at Petes hole.  
  
He felt Pete tense. He kissed Pete's temple, whispering, "relax sweetheart. You gotta relax or you'll cause unnecessary pain. I promise, it'll feel so good. I won't go any faster then what you want."  
  
Pete nodded, relaxing himself, "y-you can go."  
  
Gabriel nodded, taking Petes cock in his hand, kissing his neck. He slowly pushed in.  
  
Pete felt pain, even though Gabriel's fingers loosened him, it was nothing compared to the real thing. He felt when Gabriel's head touched the resistance in his hole.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
Pete breathed deeply, "do it."  
  
Gabriel pushed forward and past the resistance, Pete felt pain and pleasure.  
  
Gabriel kissed Pete everywhere he could, staying still.  
  
"Y-your good. You can move."  
  
Gabriel moved a little, pulling out an inch and pushing back in all the way.  
  
Pete's back arched off the bed. Gabriel gripped his hips, pushing him back and pinning him.  
  
He nuzzled his neck, "you okay?"  
  
Pete nodded, "fine. Move. Please!"  
  
The pain had subsided. Gabriel started thrusting. As he got faster, he started grunting, hearing slick push out every time he pushed in.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
Pete's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Gabriel kissed his neck.  
  
Pete gasped when he felt Gabriel's knot growing, slightly catching on his rim.  
  
"Fuck, your knot."  
  
Gabriel pressed a kiss to the bottom of his jaw, "soon I won't be able to pull it out."  
  
Pete groaned. Gabriel grinded his hips, knowing in a few more thrusts, that's all he'll be able to do.  
  
Gabriel thrusted all the way in, his knot big enough that it caught, not being able to pull it out.  
  
"A-ah!" Pete came again, Gabriel grinned.  
  
Gabriel grinded hard into him, pistoning his hips, pulling on his knot.  
  
Gabriel jacked Pete's cock and got him to the edge again.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Pete nodded. Gabriel leaned forward, head in Petes neck. Pete scratched at Gabriel's back, leaving deep red marks.  
  
"O-oh god! A-ALPHA!" Pete came, pushing up into him, eyes turning gold.  
  
Gabriel bit the mating spot hard, eyes turning red, drawing blood, his knot locking into Pete and cumming. He grinded against Petes hips, prolonging their highs.  
  
He unhinged his jaw from the bite and sat up, blood pooled out from the bite, Petes face orgasmic.  
  
Gabriel kissed him, metallic taste shared in their spit.  
  
They separated and Gabriel lapped at the bite, cleaning the blood.  
  
"That's gonna be bruised for awhile. It's deep." Gabriel maneuvered them around so he was spooning Pete.  
  
"My Omega." He lapped at the bite again, Pete gave a contended sigh, pushing back into him and his knot.  
  
"C-Can I mark you?"  
  
Gabriel nuzzled right above the mark, "yes. Tomorrow, when we wake up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the two woke up, Gabriel's knot deflated so he could pull out.  
  
Pete stared down at his stomach, disgusted, "I feel disgusting and tired."  
  
Gabriel growled in his hair, "you're sexy like this. All fucked out by me."  
  
Pete smiled, turning around to face Gabriel, "you said I could mark you today."  
  
Gabriel hummed, lightly touching his mark, making Pete wince in pain and whine.  
  
Gabriel nuzzled him, "'m sorry."  
  
Pete shook his head, "no. It's a nice kind of pain."  
  
Gabriel bared his neck, "go ahead."  
  
He gasped at the pain then the intense pleasure that filled him right after, gasping again when Petes tongue lapped at the blood.  
  
Pete's mark was considerably smaller than Gabriel's but that didn't matter. They were each other's now.  
  
"We should shower. I need to go get Caleb."  
  
Gabriel hummed, "can't he stay at your sisters for a little more?"  
  
Pete shook his head, "no. Sarah has class."  
  
Gabriel whined, "what if I see if Cas and Dean can watch him? I want to spend some more alone time with my new mate."  
  
Pete shook his head, "I can't ask that of them. They already have Riley and Sam to watch."  
  
Gabriel shrugged, "I'm sure they won't mind, plus they owe me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean rolled over and curled his face in Cas's chest. They hadn't had sex. When they tried, Riley started crying and stayed up most of the night.  
  
Dean groaned again, looking up, wondering what woke him.  
  
He realized it was the doorbell.  
  
He groaned and rolled out of bed, waking Cas.  
  
"What's going on?" Cas rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Someone won't lay off the doorbell."  
  
Cas got up and followed Dean down the stairs and to the front door.  
  
Dean yanked it open, "I swear I will murder you."  
  
"Is that how you treat your brother-in-law Dean?"  
  
"It is when he's here early in the fucking morning. What do you- is that a mating mark?!"  
  
Cas peaked his head over Dean. Gabriel grinned, hand going up to touch the mark.  
  
He nodded, "ya-"  
  
Gabriel was cut off by a punch to the face.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
Dean huffed, "what! He's going to fucking break the kids heart! I know it but no he goes and fucking mates him!"  
  
Gabriel wiped his mouth, "how about... you stop making fucking assumptions about me and accept that I actually love this guy and we're mated."  
  
Dean glared at Gabriel, who growled.  
  
He took a step closer to him, Cas tensed.  
  
"You know Dean. I like you, I do and I'm happy my brother has a mate like you, but man do you piss me off. I don't know if something happened to you to think that I'm going to break Pete's heart but you're wrong. You are so fucking wrong that I can't even laugh about it. Now, I wanted to spend a little more time with my new mate without his brother but his sister has class. I was wondering if you guys were able to watch him for us?"  
  
Dean and Gabriel stared at each other. There was anger in Gabriel's eyes but also love.  
  
Dean deflated, he nodded, "ya. We can. Bring him over."  
  
Gabriel nodded tersely, turning around, "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gabriel had called and told Pete to get Caleb ready, Pete had gone and got him while Gabriel went to go ask.  
  
Gabriel stepped in Pete's apartment, "are you ready?!"  
  
Pete shouted from somewhere, "in a minute!"  
  
Gabriel waited by the door, Pete and Caleb came walking out. Pete looked up and gasped.  
  
"What the hell happened??" He walked over and lightly touched Gabriel's busted lip, making him wince.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head, "it's okay. Dean just got a little protective."  
  
Pete frowned.  
  
Gabriel leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "it's okay. I'm fine. Let's get going."  
  
Pete nodded and they got in the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cas answered the door when the bell rung again, Dean was taking care of Riley.  
  
"Hi guys." Cas looked down to Caleb, "hi Caleb. I'm Cas, Dean's mate."  
  
"Hi... can I go play with Sam?"  
  
Cas smiled and nodded, "you remember where his room is right?"  
  
Caleb nodded and ran off.  
  
"Hey Cas do you know where I put Riley's... binki.. hey."  
  
Cas moved out of the doorway, letting the other two in, "I believe it's on the floor in the living room."  
  
Dean nodded and headed there.  
  
Pete smiled at Cas and then followed after Dean.  
  
"Hey Dean."  
  
Dean groaned as he stood up from picking up Riley's binki. He motioned Pete to follow him.  
  
He walked to the kitchen to wash the binki.  
  
"How are you Pete?"  
  
Pete smiled softly, "I'm great. Well a lot better than the last time you saw me."  
  
Dean nodded, giving Riley her binki after it was washed, she sucked furiously on it, "so being with Gabriel is helping?"  
  
Pete nodded, "he's amazing. It was... weird at first, thought he'd end up being like the rest of them but he's not. I honestly can't ask for anyone better."  
  
Dean nodded, giving a small smile, "so you two mated."  
  
"Ya, just last night. It was- it was something I never thought I'd get and now that I got it, I'm never letting it go."  
  
Dean smiled, "so he's actually committed to you. No screwing around."  
  
Pete shook his head no, "he's committed. And it's just so nice."  
  
Dean grinned, "well as long as you're happy. I-uh, should probably go apologize to him for decking him in the face."  
  
Pete nodded, "probably."  
   
They walked to where they heard Cas and Gabriel talking, which they stopped when they saw them walk in.  
  
Dean walked up to Gabriel, "so... I should probably apologize for decking you in the face..."  
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're a great mate."  
  
Gabriel grinned, "thanks Deano!" He grabbed Petes hand, "thanks for watching Caleb. We're gonna head out. See ya later!"  
  
Gabriel pulled Pete away and to the car.  
  
He took them back to Petes place.  
  
Gabriel kissed Pete when they stepped inside, "c'mon Gabe. I gotta do work. You said you'd give me this."  
  
Gabriel groaned, "fiiiinnneeee."  
  
Pete smiled, pecking him and then going to get his backpack.  
  
Gabriel sat down on the couch, waiting for Pete to join him.  
  
Pete walked in with his bag and sat down, pulling his homework out.  
  
When he was set, Gabriel pulled him into his side, relaxing against the couch and closing his eyes.  
  
He didn't realize he fell asleep until later, when he woke up around seven. He was laying down on the couch now, Pete was laying with him.  
  
Gabriel looked over and noticed Petes homework was still everywhere, he looked down at Pete, he was so peaceful looking.  
  
Gabriel kissed Pete's head, "baby, wake up."  
  
Pete huffed, "no."  
  
"Did you finish your work?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
Gabriel chuckled, "is that a yes?"  
  
Pete snuggled more into him, "mhm."  
  
"Did you actually finish or are you just saying that cuz you don't want to move?"  
  
"I finished."  
  
"Well good, then you can help me cook dinner."  
  
Pete whined when Gabriel moved, sliding out from under him, "whhyyyyyyy?"  
  
"Because I'm huunnnngryyyy and I'm making you help."  
  
Pete groaned, getting up. Gabriel took his hand and led him to the kitchen, "want spaghetti?"  
  
Pete shrugged but nodded, he got a pan and pot out and filled the pot with water, placing it on the stove.  
  
Gabriel looked through the cupboard for noodles and sauce, getting them out.  
  
Gabriel brought them over then wrapped his arms around Pete, kissing up his neck.  
  
"Gabe..."  
  
Gabriel bit his neck lightly, making him moan, "hm?"  
  
"Let me cook." But even as he said it he was giving Gabriel more access to his neck.  
  
"I'm just kissing you. You can cook."  
  
Gabriel sucked and bit at the skin of Petes neck.  
  
Pete chuckled and turned around, pushing at Gabriel's chest, "no I can't because you are a distraction."  
  
Gabriel gave him a heated kiss, "okay fine. I'll stop."  
  
Gabriel backed off and leaned against the counter behind Pete, watching him cook.  
  
Pete started to strain the noodles.  
  
"Move in with me."  
  
Pete laughed and plated the spaghetti, "what?"  
  
Gabriel walked over and placed his hands on Petes hips, kissing his head, "move in with me."  
  
Pete turned in Gabriel's hold, "you're serious?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, "i don't know any mates that do not live together."  
  
"Even with my little brother?"  
  
Gabriel nodded again.  
  
"But your place isn't big enough."  
  
"We can get a bigger place. You sell your apartment and I'll sell mine and we can get our own place. We can be closer to our siblings."  
  
Pete smiled, kissing Gabriel, "okay. Yes, let's do it."  
  
Gabriel grinned, picking Pete up and swinging him around.  
  
"God I love you."  
  
Pete kissed him, "I love you too."


End file.
